


Saturdays Are For Lovers

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 2014, Domestic Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian's Saturday routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays Are For Lovers

The sun shines through the window at about seven and wakes Ian up like an alarm clock. Ian tries to get out of bed every day at this time, and most days Mickey lets him, but not on Saturdays. Ian trying to get out of bed at seven on Saturday is met with a huffing Mickey dragging him back in bed by his briefs and snuggling up on his chest and lulling him back to sleep.

It's eleven when Ian finally convinces Mickey to leave the warmth of their shared bed with the promise of his favorite home cooked breakfast. Mickey follows Ian in to their tiny apartment kitchen and makes a cup of black coffee and takes a seat at the two chair table to watch Ian work his magic. Mickey will never admit but this his favorite part of Saturday, Ian always hums while he cooks and Mickey doesn't think a sound that beautiful exists anywhere else.

Ian cooks up two plates of homemade chocolate chip peanut butter pancakes with eggs and bacon. Once the plates are on the table Mickey gets up to grab another cup of coffee for himself as well as a cup for Ian. Mickey always snorts when he hands Ian his cup of sugar and cream with a splash of coffee. Breakfast is eaten between bits of small talk about whatever went on that week or the latest show they're watching.

When breakfast is finished they wash dishes together and head into the living room to squeeze onto their sorry excuse for a couch and turn on the USA network so they can watch Supernatural reruns. Most of the day is spent like this, they never even change out of their bed clothes. 

Around five, one of them will make a call out for pizza or whatever their in the mood for for dinner. While waiting for the food to arrive they play a few video games on the old Nintendo 64 Ian snagged from the Gallagher house when he moved out.

Once the food arrives they pick out a movie or two and settle in on the couch once more. After dinner they share a shower before climbing into clean sleep wear and settling into bed wrapped up in each other. Their life isn't perfect, they've still got problems and they're are still people that don't accept their lifestyle. They each have their own demons they're still fighting off and on, they still come from the " wrong " side of town, but on Saturdays none of that matters.

On Saturdays they're just Mickey and Ian, two guys who happened to be lucky enough to fall into each others lives. On Saturdays they can forget they're demons, forget the past and the people who want them gone and just enjoy their lives. Saturdays are for them and them alone.


End file.
